1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a source driver and a display device including the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of semiconductor technology, display devices have been reduced in size and weight. A flat panel display device such as liquid crystal display (LCD) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display can be easily reduced in size and weight, but has relatively low power consumption. Thus, a driving device used in the display device (for example, a source driver and a gate driver) also requires low power consumption.